The Fez
by Pongo0614
Summary: "Someday, you could just walk past a fez." Clara said. "Never gonna happen." The Doctor replied. Well, he was the last of the line. The last regeneration of the Doctor. Of course he was never going to past a fez. It was like his bow-tie. A part of this regeneration.


_This is a quick one shot that came into my head this morning._

 _I don't usually write something and then publish it straight away. It usually is stuck on the laptop until I feel it is ready to come out. But with tonight's episode slowly creeping up on us, I thought something like this wouldn't hurt._

 _It does have flashbacks that are in italics._

 _I do not own anything but any mistakes are my own._

 _I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **The Fez**

The Doctor walked between the market stalls. They had landed on some planet during some festival that he couldn't quite remember the name of. He knew that he should make more effort to either look up or remember these things but he latest companion didn't seem as keen to know exactly where they were than the last one.

He tried not to think about her. Clara Oswald had left a mark on him and as he told her, the mere thought of her would hurt him. There were times where he would see the similarities between her and Luna. They way their eyes would light up at the sight of a new world. But it never really felt the same.

He knew that he shouldn't be pining over Clara. He knew that Luna would leave him like Martha did. Poor Martha, she did deserve better than him. But he couldn't help his self-pity. He had given himself to her as much as she had to him. He did love her and he knew that she loved him back.

He had lost Luna a while back. She had gone off and he really hadn't stopped her. For a festival like this, he would expect that there would be no consequences to just letting her run off on her own. She had no money and he just hoped that she didn't try to eat anything.

The Doctor drifted around, not really looking at anything, when something red caught his eye. He backtracked back to the stall.

"Is this for sale?" He asked pointing towards it.

The stall holder finished up the sale he was on before turning towards the Doctor. "Everything on the stall is for sale."

He pondered over it for a while. He knew that he shouldn't but then he always had a bit of a soft spot for a fez.

* * *

 _He really couldn't past it. He had only seen it out of the corner of his eye but that was all it took. He really needed to buy one. It could become part of him, like the bow-tie had. He lifted up the casing and flipped it up onto his head in one fluid motion._

 _He turned to Clara with the biggest smile he could muster._

" _Someday, you could just walk past a fez." She said, with a slight annoyance._

" _Never gonna happen." He said with confidence._

 _He was the end of the line. There was no more regenerations after him. This was his last face. He didn't really want his story to end and he hoped to every star out there that it wouldn't come soon. He still had so many places to visit, so many lives to change._

 _He saw Clara's lips curl up into a slight smile. He knew that she wouldn't want him to either._

* * *

It may be a different face, one that reflected the age he was, but he still walked the streets, smiling. Somehow it felt good to have one back on his head. He could remember when his tenth self had put it on when he had thrown it through the time fissure. If he could wear it, why couldn't he? He also thought that he wore one when he was his eighth self. Maybe every regeneration had worn one. Maybe it just wasn't his last self.

He heard her laugh before he saw her.

"What are you wearing?" Luna shrieked.

She was so different to Clara. Not only just being taller and less roundish, she had blond hair that was shoulder length. She never put it up. She kept telling him that she could never tame it. Her laugh was harsh. It cut through him. Clara would have just giggled at him. Her nose scrunching up.

* * *

 _He pulled against the drawer. He wanted to get something out of there. Well he thought it was in there, if it wasn't then he had no clue to where it could be. Could he even remember what he was looking for now?_

 _He put all his weight back and the drawer came flying out of its place, spill the contents on the floor, making a lot of noise at the same time._

" _Is everything okay down there?" Clara shouted._

 _He quickly jumped up, putting the drawer back into place and started picking the bits up. He could hear her footsteps on the stairs and picked up the last item as she reached the bottom. More than likely the item that was blocking the drawer._

 _He held onto it for a moment. He knew that she wasn't used to this new face and personality. He didn't want to admit it but he could tell when she wanted the young faced idiot back. He watched her eyes turn sad as she looked at the object in his hands._

 _The Doctor brushed it off before, doing it has he had many times, putting it on his head in one motion._

" _I told you it would never happen."_

 _He smiled with her. He could tell that he had broken the ice with that. From that moment, he knew that they were going to be alright. Nothing was going to come between them. It was still the Doctor and Clara._

" _Did you find what you were looking for?"_

 _The Doctor looked at the desk. "No, but it will come to me later. Come on, there must be a planet that you haven't seen yet. I tell you where you would love, Miniterra. You can see what it is like to be tall for once. It is very similar to earth but everything is in miniature form. The tallest trees are only four foot tall. You will be a giant."_

 _He watched her eyes light up at the idea. She turned from him and started to walk up the stairs._

" _Miniterra sounds good to me."_

* * *

"It's a fez."

"Why are you wearing it? You look ridiculous." Luna said, as she took it off his head.

He let her take it as followed her back to the TARDIS. He would find it later and he would place it where only he knew it was. He may have said it was a fez but it wasn't just a fez to him. The fez was part of that face. It was the face that fell in love with Amy and Clara. It was the face that wore his heart on his sleeve. It was the face that guarded a town called Christmas.

But then it wasn't just that face either. It reminded him when he reset the universe. It reminded him when he was with Kazran Sardick and Abigail Pettigrew. It reminded him of when he went to met Clara for the first time, it was better that he had left it in the TARDIS. It reminded him when his impossible girl helped him save his planet.

To some people a fez was a fez but to the Doctor it was so much more than that.


End file.
